1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary cutting tool having a finitely adjustable and replaceable cutting insert. The tool described herein is in the form of a reamer but other uses will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary cutting tools having cutting inserts which are adjustable and replaceable are known in the art. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,125,342 and 4,279,550. It is desirable to provide an improved rotary cutting tool of the type described in these patents. To this end it is desired to provide a rotary cutting tool wherein a pair of guide pads are spaced a sufficient degree to provide a tool having improved stability during use. It is also desirable to provide such a tool wherein various structural features are positioned to provide ease of manufacture and convenience of insert adjustment. It is further desirable to provide such a tool wherein finite radial adjustment of the cutting insert is possible. It is also desirable to provide such a tool wherein there is an improved clamping of the cutting insert.